UNA AMISTAD VENIDA A MÁS
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Una Hinata nerviosa en un instituto de preparatoria nuevo.Un Naruto que no ha cambiado nada en los años que han estado sin verse. Algo que simplemente no quiere desaparecer.Universo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Ya sé que llevo un tiempo sin escribir,pero es que el bachiller de artes es más difícil de lo que yo creía. Por lo menos,no me ha tocado una clase alborotadora,pero,no nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotros.**

**No sé por qué. Supuestamente,somos adultos y deberíamos ser más maduros,pero,no parece ser el caso. Espero que mejoremos conforme pase el año,si no...**

**Ya sabéis que la historia original y los personajes no me pertenecen,pero,yo los utilizo para crear una historia alternativa que se me ocurrió en la parada del autobús y me puse a escribirla en cuanto pude.**

**Espero que la disfrutéis.**

UN AMISTAD VENIDA A MÁS.

Hinata Hyuuga llegaba a su nuevo colegio de preparatoria con las manos apretadas contra el regazo y observando desde fuera el enorme edificio donde daría sus clases durante tres años.

Estaba algo nerviosa,ya que el resto de sus amistades y compañeros anteriores no habían conseguido acceder a una preparatoria tan exitosa como aquella,pero, Hinata parecía ser una pequeño genio,así que le habían concedido una beca y allí se encontraba,sola y absolutamente aterrada.

Respiró lentamente y comenzó a andar hacia el interior del suntuoso edificio estudiantil como el resto de alumnos que la rodeaban. Alguno de ellos,la gran mayoría,eran de cursos superiores y sabían a donde tenían que ir,pero,otros como ella,eran nuevos,pero,se movían con la soltura de los mayores,con lo que solo le sirvió a ella para sentirse más pequeña y torpe de lo que ya se sentía.

-¡HINATA!-oyó que alguien gritaba justo delante de ella.

Al alzar la vista del suelo,donde la había mantenido hasta ahora,ya que no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para mirar a alguien a la cara,vio a un joven rubio con el cabello de punta y sonrisa radiante que hacia años que no veía.

Naruto Uzumaki,uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en su infancia.

Otro de ellos había sido Sasuke Uchiha,pero,a él también hacia ya tiempo que no lo había visto,pero seguía en contacto con él por internet.

Pero,en ese momento,se centró en Naruto,que se acercó rápidamente hasta ella,se inclinó hacia la chica y le dio dos besos en la mejilla,lo que ocasionó que ella se sonrojara débilmente.

El carácter activo de Naruto siempre le había gustado,ya que Hinata era muy tímida y a penas solía levantar la voz cuando le hablaban,así que era normal que,ante eso,ella se hubiera enamorado de él en su niñez.

Sin embargo,le sorprendió gratamente que este siguiera con el mismo aspecto de siempre,aunque un poco más alto y tal vez más maduro.

-¡Hinata!.¡Menuda sorpresa!.¡No nos veíamos desde la escuela!.¡¿Qué a sido de ti?.¡¿Qué haces aquí?-la acribilló a preguntas mientras la mantenía sujeta por los hombros sin dejar de lucir esa enorme y radiante sonrisa que siempre le había caracterizado.

-Bueno...Conseguí una beca para esta preparatoria y aquí estoy,pero...¿qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó casi en voz baja y mirándole a los ojos solo por que se conocían de muchos años. Ella seria casi incapaz de mirar a un desconocido a la cara.

-Como mi padre era profesor aquí,entré en la secundaria del colegio sin pasar el examen y aquí estoy. Pero,la que me sorprende eres tú. ¡Una beca!. Tienes que ser muy inteligente para conseguir una. Ya decía yo que leías mucho cuando eramos pequeños. Aunque,nunca hubiera supuesto que te habría servido para algo-le dijo,rompiendo a reír,con lo que ella no tardó en unírsele,con lo que los demás alumnos se volvieron a mirarles para ver a que se debía tanta risa.

-¿A qué clase vas?-le preguntó este cuando finalmente ambos pudieron controlar su risa.

-A 1º de preparatoria A.¿Sabes donde es?.

-Por supuesto. Esta al lado de mi clase. Yo voy a 1º C. He salido inteligente,pero,no tanto como tú, Hint-la llamó por el nombre que le habían puesto él y Sasuke. Siempre que se metían en algún lío, Hinata no podía evitar confesar y a ellos solo les daba tiempo de decir eso antes de que sus padres los cogieran por el cuello de la camisa y les cayera encima una buena bronca con su correspondiente castigo. Aunque,ellos nunca hubieran podido enfadarse con ella.

Hinata era su mejor amiga,la única chica,para ser exactos,y sabían perfectamente como era. Por eso mismo,los tres se habían llevado tan bien incluso el primer día que se encontraron en el parvulario.

Pero,la gente crece e Hinata comenzó a salir con las chicas de su clase mientras Sasuke y Naruto seguían sus caminos,aunque,este primero le había dicho que su relación con él seguía siendo la misma de siempre,ya que vivían cerca.

-¿Y...podrías decirme donde esta?. Ando algo perdida y no sé como ubicarme.

-Tranquila. No hay problema. Al fin y al cabo,mi clase esta en el mismo pasillo. Si tienes alguna duda o algo,solo tienes que buscarme y te echaré una mano,¿vale?.

-¡Hai!-exclamó Hinata,feliz ante la idea de que ya no andaría tan perdida en aquella nueva jungla que se había abierto ante ella y que se hacia llamar instituto de preparatoria.

Naruto,como buen anfitrión,le hizo una graciosa reverencia y le pidió amablemente que lo acompañara. Ella no pudo evitar la risa ante la pequeña representación,pero,esta se cortó de golpe cuando Naruto la cogió del brazo y se lo colocó en el suyo propio mientras le dedicaba su amable sonrisa.

Hinata solo pudo sonreirle a su vez mientras se forzaba a sí misma a no sonrojarse conforme avanzaba del brazo de él entre el mar de gente que se había formado en la puerta principal del edificio.

-Te acostumbrarás-le susurró Naruto en el oído,con lo que todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeció y no pudo evitar sonrojarse,rezando para que todo aquel bullicio ocultara lo que su aliento en su oído había producido en ella y asintió rápidamente para que él se encargara de observar cuanto más debían esperar allí.

…...

Hinata consiguió llegar a su clase sana y salva.

Pasar por la puerta principal les había llevado unos 14 minutos,pero,no había ningún problema,ya que parecía que todo el mundo había tenido la misma idea y habían venido un buen tiempo antes de la hora del comienzo de las clases.

-Por lo menos,ya hemos llegado-le dijo Naruto,soltando su brazo(con lo que ella se sintió algo decepcionada y sola) y observó la clase,la cual ya estaba llena de gente que hablaban entre sí o bien, los que estaban allí de nuevas,sentados en alguna parte,revisando los libros y demás.

-¡Tenten!-gritó Naruto,dirigiéndose a una chica con dos moños que andaba por la primera fila.

La chica en cuestión se dio la vuelta y se acercó a este mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué ahí,limón?.¿Mirando como es la clase de la gente lista?.¿Envidia?-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa cuando vio lo guapa que era. Con esos dos enormes ojos color chocolate,podría tener al chico que quisiera.

-No,cabeza de caracola. Solo estaba acompañando a Hinata. Es una amiga de la infancia. Como tú también vienes del instituto de aquí,pensé que podrías ayudarla a acostumbrarse a todo esto-le contó con el morro algo torcido por el malestar fingido. Al parecer,ambos se conocían bien y se tenían mucha confianza.

La chica,la cual parecía llamarse Tenten,se dio la vuelta hacia ella y le dedicó su bella y perfecta sonrisa,tendiéndole a su vez la mano.

-Encantada. Yo soy Tenten. Espero que seamos buenas amigas. Y si este cabeza de limón te ayuda, significa que tienes que ser una buena persona. Espero no equivocarme.

-Yo...tambien estoy encantada de conocerte. Soy Hinata y también espero que seamos buenas amigas-le contestó esta,intentando dirigirle una calmada sonrisa,con lo que Tenten se quedó paralizada y la observó detenidamente.

-¡Vaya!. Eres muy guapa. Seguro que tendrás mucho éxito entre los chicos.

Esta se sonrojó sobremanera ante esto y observó a Naruto,que no dejaba de sonreír.

-La verdad...es que...nunca he tenido novio.

-¿En serio?.Increíble. Pero,creo que eso va a durar muy poco-le contestó esta,señalando disimuladamente a algunos compañeros de clase que estaban mirándola.

-¡Tenten!-se oyó a alguien decir por las primeras filas.

-¡Voy!-gritó esta en respuesta y,despidiéndose de ellos,avanzó hasta allí abriéndose paso entre una clase que cada vez estaba más abarrotada de gente.

-Bueno. Te dejo en buenas manos-le dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la clase.

-Vale. Espero verte por ahí-le dijo esta,acompañándole a la puerta.

-¡Pues,claro que me verás,tonta!-le dijo este revolviendole el cabello.-Somos amigos. ¿O no?-le dijo ,dedicándole de nuevo una luminosa sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió a su vez.

Pero,el pequeño momento de felicidad que había crecido a su alrededor se rompió en cuanto una chica de cabello corto se acercó a Naruto por la espalda y se colgó de sus hombros.

-¿Donde andabas?. Me tienes abandonada-le dijo la chica,haciendo un mohín sobradamente infantil.

-Perdona,pero,me he encontrado con una amiga-le contestó este,señalando a Hinata.-Hinata,ella es Sakura. Mi novia.

Algo en el interior de Hinata pareció romperse en ese momento.

**¿Qué os esta pareciendo la historia?.¿Os gusta?.**

**Si es así,hacedmelo saber y subiré el resto de los capítulos,que ya estoy escribiendo. Si no es así,haced el favor de explicarme por que y pueda corregir futuros errores,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Por cierto,tambien tengo que mencionaros que en futuros capítulos puede ser que aparezca un NejixTenten,pero,tranquilos. No me desviaré de la historia original,si no que aparecerán como una pareja de apoyo a la principal,¿vale?.**

**Espero noticias vuestras.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola.¿Cómo andamos?.Os gustó el anterior capitulo?. Espero que sí,por que,sino,no estaríais leyendo esto,¿no?. Jajajjaja. K salero tengo.**

**Bien,os dejo con el capi,que si no me coméis,ansiosos.**

UNA AMISTAD VENIDA MÁS.CAPI 2.

-Ella es Sakura. Mi novia.

Esas palabras aun resonaban con fuerza en el interior de Hinata como si una apisonadora y una bola de demolición hubieran ido a la vez a por su corazón.

La chica,con un hermoso cabello corto rosa y ojos verde menta,la observó con detenimiento y sonrió cuando pareció que no la tenía que tomar como una rival a tomar en cuenta.

-Hola. Como este tontito de aquí a dicho,soy Sakura.¿Así que tú eres una amiga de la infancia de Naru?. ¡Qué bien que os hayáis reencontrado aquí,¿no?.Así podrás contarme como era Naru cuando era pequeño. Seguro que era una monada.

Esto ultimo lo dijo pellizcándole la mejilla a él,que,como buen novio sacrificado que era,se dejó hacer por Sakura sin perder la sonrisa.

-No digas una sola palabra, Hinata. Todo lo que digas,será utilizado en mi contra en futuras riñas-le dijo este con un fingido miedo,que hizo que Sakura le diera un golpe en el brazo con el puño cerrado e Hinata se echara a reír mientras este se frotaba el brazo herido.

-Tienes demasiada fuerza,cariño-le dijo este,estirando el brazo y girándolo para ver que todo estaba en su sitio.

-Eso te pasa por hacerte demasiado el gracioso-le contestó esta,ligeramente molesta,mientras Hinata contemplaba todo esto medio divertida,medio afectada.

No había esperado que Naruto tuviera novia. Aunque,sabia que este llamaba fácilmente la atención y solía destacar entre el resto. Y menos había supuesto conocer a la susodicha novia en persona. Se alegraba por su amigo de la infancia al verlo tan feliz,pero,una parte de ella seguía destrozada tras la noticia.

-Bueno,amor. Será mejor que me acompañes a mi clase para ver que haremos en mi cumpleaños. Tenemos muchas cosas por organizar. Por cierto...-dijo volviéndose hacia Hinata.-Como eres amiga de Naru,tú también estas invitada a la fiesta,si quieres. Puedes traer a alguien contigo.

Y con las mismas,se llevó a Naruto arrastrando tras ella.

Y a Hinata no le quedo de otra más que quedarse allí en el pasillo,observando a la gente pasar,pero, sin fijarse en nadie en particular,dejando que parte de su corazón destrozado se hiciera patente en la solitaria lágrima que cayó de su mejilla y que ella limpió rápidamente para que nadie pudiera verla. Aunque,nadie la conocía,así que...

-Esa Sakura lo trata como quiere. Y el muy idiota no sabe negarle nada-dijo Tenten,que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la clase. Hinata se sorprendió,ya que no esperaba para nada que alguien hubiera sido publico del peor momento que había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Tenten vio perfectamente su cara y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante y limpia mientras le cogía la mano y la metía dentro de clase.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila. Naruto es tonto,pero,no tanto. Su relación con Sakura estaba destinada al fracaso desde el comienzo,así que ya no tardaran. Sakura es una niña mimada,ya que es hija única y piensa que Naruto es otra cosa que ha comprado y que puede usar a su antojo. Sé que eres su amiga,pero,...una amiga no llora al ver a la novia de su amigo,¿verdad?.

Hinata la contempló,con el pánico brillando claramente en ellos,pero, Tenten la sentó a su lado en primera fila y le quitó hierro a la situación agitando la mano.

-Dai yo bu(Todo esta bien). No te preocupes. No pienso ir corriendo a contárselo a la estirada de Sakura. Pero,encima a tenido la cara dura de invitarte a su fiesta para que los veas bien cameladitos en su casa. No sabía que podía llegar a ser más bruja.

-No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención. A lo mejor solo quiere llevarse bien conmigo.

-No te fíes. Conoces a su mascota favorita mejor que ella y eso le jode,así que ten cuidado,por que estará pendiente de tí hasta que se asegure de que no podrás quitárselo. Hazme caso. Llevo viéndoles juntos desde que empezaron y sé como es.

-¡Yo no le quiero quitar nada!-exclamó Hinata,avergonzada hasta la punta de las orejas y cerrando los ojos para intentar contener la rabia que había comenzado a sentir tras la tristeza anterior.

-Eso lo sé yo,pero,su mente malvada los ve a todos como rivales o aliados cuando se dejan mangonear por ella,así que estate pendiente. Ya intenté avisar a Naruto,pero,estaba demasiado encandilado con ella y no me escuchó.

Hinata iba a preguntarle cuando fue que empezaron y por qué,pero,en ese instante,la sirena sonó y todos corrieron a ocupar sus asientos mientras esperaban en silencio a que el profesor que les tocara como tutor ese año apareciera por la puerta.

Que sorpresa se llevó la oji-perla cuando vio a aparecer por esa misma puerta a un hombre de unos 40 y pocos años,de cabello rubio y de punta,con una sonrisa tan grande que casi no parecía caber en su cara.

-¡¿Señor Minato?-no pudo evitar murmurar ella.

Este dejó los libros sobre la mesa,cerca de donde ella se encontraba sentada,y la contempló con cuidado,pero,cuando finalmente la reconoció,abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Eres tú, Hinata?.

Esta asintió mientras no podía evitar que una ligera sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro al saber que su tutor durante ese curso seria nada más y nada menos que el encantador padre de Naruto.

Lo recordaba de cuando era pequeña y había estado en su casa,jugando con ellos o robando alguna cosa de chocolate para ellos sin que su esposa se enterara. También recordaba que pocas veces le había visto sin su sonrisa deslumbrante y que sus alumnos lo adoraban e iban muchas veces a su casa para darle las gracias por ayudarles a estudiar y entender cosas de otras asignaturas que parecían resistírseles. Era el hombre más amable que había conocido. Y,obviamente,su hijo había salido exactamente igual a él.

-Coff,coff-se aclaró Minato para retornar al tema que le ocupaba.-Este año voy a ser vuestro tutor y vuestro profesor de matemáticas y ciencias.

Los gritos de felicidad no tardaron en hacerse oír en la clase. Incluso Hinata gritó un poco y aplaudió ante la noticia. Era el mejor profesor que les podía haber tocado para las asignaturas más complicadas. Y todos parecían saber eso.

-Vale,vale,chicos. Ya sé que me queréis mucho,pero,dejadme terminar. Tengo que deciros algunas cosas que vuestros profesores de otras clases me han pedido que os recuerde. Ya gritareis y me amaréis en otro momento.

La clase entera se echó a reír.

…...

Tras unas dos horas de charla,salieron al patio a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Tenten,tan fresca como una rosa,dio una vuelta sobre sí misma en cuanto piso el patio del centro mientras sonreía,con una cansada,pero,sonriente Hinata,que aun no salia de su asombro al saber que el padre de Naruto sería su tutor.

-Pero...sigo sin creer que Sakura sea tan mala-murmuró.

Tenten se detuvo en ese instante,ya que había oído lo que esta dijo y suspiro con pesar mientras la guiaba a un banco cercano para poder sentarse.

-En realidad,ella no era así al principio-le explicó esta mientras dejaba su vista vagando por la nubes que surcaban lentamente el cielo sobre sus cabezas.-Pero,antes de empezar la secundaria, su padre las abandonó a ella y a su madre,dejándolas solas para que salieran adelante. Como su madre tiene una pequeña tienda de comestibles,se centró en el trabajo e intentó olvidar eso,pero,...Sakura se lo tomó fatal y empezó a tratar mal a todo el mundo. Los que no la conozcan de antes,no lo notarán,pero yo iba con ella a la escuela. Y también lo habrá notado su amiga Ino,pero,como son igual de malas,dudo que le moleste.

Hinata estaba observando el suelo mientras todo lo que Tenten había dicho era asumido lentamente por su mente. Tenía que confiar en aquella chica. Y no solo por que fuera una buena amiga de Naruto,si no por que había visto la mirada y las maneras de Sakura y sabía que era todo verdad. Pero,aun se seguía preguntando como era posible que alguien tan mala como ella fuera la novia de alguien tan amable como Naruto.

-Si te estás preguntando como se conocieron,te diré que la culpa fue mía-dijo Tenten,volviendo a suspirar con pesar,con lo que Hinata se volvió hacia ella como movida por un resorte.

-Si. Ya sé. Lo hice mal. Pero,aunque iba en secundaria con Naruto,no me di cuenta que este le había gustado Sakura nada más verla. Aunque, no me extraña. Por aquella época,era la chica más popular, así que había muchos chicos como él. Me pidió que se la presentara en cuanto le dije que habíamos ido juntas al colegio,pero,no me dejo decirle nada más. Y Sakura no le hubiera hecho ni caso si no fuera por que Naruto es hijo del profesor Minato,pero,delante de estos,la muy...sabe como disimular su verdadero yo.

-Vaya. Así que fue por eso-murmuró Hinata.-Aunque,me cuesta creer que haya gente que haga las cosas solo por interés.

-Eso es por que eres demasiado buena,Hint-le dijo Tenten mientras la abrazaba y se reía.-Pero,en el mundo hay mucha gente así.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida al ver que esta también sabía como la llamaban sus amigos de la infancia.

-¿Por qué me has llamado así?-le preguntó a esta,sorprendida.

-¿Por qué va a ser?. Por que Naruto me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya es como si te conociera. Aunque,no tenía pensado decirte que él ha hablado mucho de tí.

El sonrojó fue casi instantáneo.

Con lo que Tenten rompió a reír a carcajadas mientras el nivel de rojo en la cara de esta alzaba un punto que ya casi no era ni rojo.

…...

Horas después de presentaciones de profesores,alumnos y demás,las clases finalizaron sin mayor problema,con lo que las dos nuevas amigas(Hinata y Tenten),se dirigieron a la puerta principal cuando la mayor parte de la gente ya se había ido.

Ellas no tenían mucha prisa y no vivían tan lejos de allí como para tener que enfrentarse a toda aquella marea de gente que luchaba para salir el primero del recinto solo por gusto.

Como ambas iban tan metidas en su conversación(habían descubierto que tenían los mismos gustos en música,libros y películas),no se dieron cuenta del chico que las andaba esperando en la puerta de la preparatoria. O,para ser más exactos,a una de ellas.

-¡Hinata!-se oyó una voz seria desde un costado suyo.

Ambas se volvieron a la vez como si fueran una misma entidad y Tenten se quedó congelada en el sitio,sintiendo como algo se elevaba desde su estómago hasta su corazón,sintiendo como sus piernas se transformaran en goma de mascar y un ligero mareo que se paso deprisa la pertubó,ya que,por un instante,su mundo se había puesto del revés.

-¡Ah!. Hola, Neji. No hacia falta que vinieras a buscarme. Seguro que papá y tú andabais muy ocupados.

El oji-perla posó los ojos en Tenten,haciendo que esta tuviera la sensación de que se fuera a caer redonda en el sitio,y la contempló detenidamente.

-¿Ya has hecho una amiga?.

Esta observó a la pobre chica que temblaba como una hoja a su espalda y,comprendiendo la situación y sonriendo débilmente,asintió.

-Sí. Ella es Tenten. Es una amiga de Naruto que me ha presentado hoy.

La expresión de Neji se volvió sombría.

-¿Naruto?.¿Ese pelo-erizo con el que jugabas de pequeña a pesar de que te decía cientos de veces que no lo hicieras?.

-Vamos, Neji. Solo te cae mal por que os solíais pelear de pequeños,aunque nunca entendía por qué. Y ya estas mayor para guardar rencor por eso. Así que presentate como es debido.

Este dio un paso al frente y ofreció su mano a Tenten,que rápidamente se la estrechó,sin poder evitar que su sonrojo iniciar al verlo,se volviera a un más rojo mientras sentía como un disparo de electricidad se extendía por su brazo viniendo desde él.

-Este es Neji Hyuuga. Mi primo.

-Encantado-le murmuró este mientras le dirigía una sonrisilla torcida bastante sexy.

Tenten no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante ese cambio en su expresión.

¡¿Un hombre podía ser tan guapo?.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Espero que tengáis paciencia mientras escribo el capitulo tres. Tengo que empezar a desenrollar la trama e ir mostrando las cosas que se tienen que solucionar conforme voy terminando una de mis historias más largas.**

**Si os ha gustado y demás,solo tenéis que decirlo en un review.**

**No sabéis la ilusión que me hizo el sábado cuando abrí mi correo y vi que tenía 12 mensajes entre review,historias favoritas y demás.**

**Espero que sigáis leyendo mis historias con las mismas ganas.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Cómo andamos?.**

**Yo,por ahora,voy bastante bien,deseando que mi historia os guste tanto como me gusta a mi escribirla,pero...como no quiero ser muy plasta,os dejo con la historia,que ya sé yo que lo estáis deseando.**

UNA AMISTAD VENIDA A MÁS.CAPI 3.

Tenten estaba paralizada ante la sonrisa sexy y rompedora de Neji,que no había apartado la vista de ella ni un instante,como si ambos se hubieran olvidado que el resto del mundo seguía desarrollándose a su alrededor.

Pero, Hinata tenía ya ganas de ir a casa a descansar,así que carraspeo un poco y ambos salieron de su estado de estupor,con lo que se volvieron a mirarla,la cual alzó las cejas para ver que pasaba, y se avergonzaron un poco.

-Creo que debo ir ya a casa-comentó Tenten mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano y se alejaba de allí luciendo aun una sonrisa tímida.

-Te veré mañana-le dijo Hinata,despidiéndose a su vez.

-Ya nos veremos-le dijo Neji con un extraño tono de voz que su prima nunca le había oído y que tenía que ser claramente para ligar,con lo que se llevo una buena mirada de sorpresa de esta.

-¿Qué a sido eso?-le preguntó mientras ellos iban en dirección contraria por donde Tenten se habia ido.

-No sé a que te refieres-le contestó,haciéndose el desentendido mientras miraba para otro lado.

-No te hagas el inocente.¿Qué a sido eso de antes con mi amiga?. Nunca te habia visto comportarte así con una chica.

-Tampoco es que estemos juntos las 24 horas del día-intentó defenderse este.

-Ya,ya. Ya veremos como avanza esto-le dijo ella mientras le dirigía una sonrisilla. Era bastante tímida,pero,aquel asunto no le concernía a ella directamente,así que podia hablar de ello sin ningún tipo de problema.-Pero,será mejor que vayamos a casa. Seguro que papá te esta esperando para enseñarte más funciones de la empresa.

Neji asintió y,con las mismas,ambos echaron a andar por la calle,dejando correr lo sucedido.

De momento.

…...

Tras los primeros días de clase que se solían llamar ``el periodo de adaptación´´,los grupillos y demás ya estaban formados o más completos que antes.

Hinata,junto a Tenten,estaba en un grupo donde había una chica llamada Temari( su cabello rubio siempre estaba atado a cuatro colas,pero sus ojos aguamarina eran preciosos y a Hinata le encantaban),que había sido trasladada hacia poco junto con sus dos hermanos pequeños,y una chica llamada Matsuri ,que,aunque no lo dijo,se le notaba que le gustaba el hermano pequeño de Temari.

Este era un chico con el cabello rojo como el fuego y daba un poco de miedo a Hinata en un principio,pero...tenia un aire que atraía. Y que,por cierto,se le veía muy unido al grupo de Naruto,formado por un tal Shikamaru(un chico con el cabello negro atado a una coleta y al que Temari parecía haberle gustado aunque no lo quería admitir),Chouji(un chico regordete que siempre estaba comiendo,pero,parecía muy simpático y miraba cada cierto tiempo hacia e lugar donde Ino se encontraba hablando con Sakura y el pequeño grupo de chicas que tenían),Kiba( amaba a los animales y los animales lo amaban a él y siempre que podía, colaba en el colegio a su perro Akamaru) y un chico llamado Sai,que a Hinata le había recordado mucho a Sasuke.

-¡¿A qué sí?-le dijo Naruto una de las veces que se encontraron por los pasillos de camino a sus clases.-A mi también me lo pareció,pero,luego,me di cuenta que no era él. No veas las risas que nos hicimos cuando me di cuenta.

-También hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Sasuke. Sé que esta estudiando para ser un buen policía como su padre,pero,no lo he visto.

-No hay problema. Podemos invitarlo al cumpleaños de Sakura y nos reencontramos allí con él. Al fin y al cabo,la fiesta la vamos a celebrar en mi casa,así que no será difícil que nos encuentro, ¿verdad?.

La idea le pareció fantástica a Hinata.

…...

Una semana después,se celebró el cumpleaños de Sakura,en la casa de Naruto,como ya se había dicho en las tarjetas de invitación que esta se encargó que él repartiera.

Tenten también había ido a la fiesta junto a Hinata(ya que a ella le hubiera dado demasiada vergüenza el haber ido sola),pero,por el camino,esta primera no paró de hablar sobre su primo Neji,que no había podido acompañarlas debido al trabajo que este realizaba con el padre de ella.

-Pero,tranquila. Podrás verle todos los días cuando me acompañe al instituto y tal. A lo mejor así los dos dejáis de preguntarme el uno por el otro.

El rubor en el rostro de Tenten no tardó ni medio segundo en aparecer al intentar negar esto mientras habría la boca para rebatir las palabras de Hinata,pero,le fue imposible articular palabra.

Hinata sonrió al ver a su amiga tan cortada(ya que ella sabía que no habia motivo para ello. Neji también quería ver a Tenten. No tardarían en acabar juntos),pero,su buen humor desapareció cuando la casa de Naruto apareció ante ellas,con gente que ellas dudaban mucho que él conociera entrando y saliendo continuamente,con la música bien audible incluso a la distancia a la que se encontraban de ella.

Ella y Tenten se miraron(la primera con pena por él,la segunda molesta por que Sakura siempre hacia lo que le venia en gana sin que nadie se lo impidiera),pero,no podían esperar en la calle toda la noche,así que,resignándose a pasar unas horas un tanto incomodas rodeadas de desconocidos, se adentraron en la casa.

Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia ellas en cuanto pisaron el umbral de la puerta y,alejándose de Sakura momentáneamente mientras esta hablaba animadamente con un grupo que debía ser clara y sin dudas alguna amigas suyas,se acercó a ellas luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Hinata tan bien conocía.

-¡Qué bueno que ya estéis aquí!. Hay mucha gente,así que,solo tenéis que preocuparos de pasarlo bien,¿de acuerdo?.

Un ``lo dudo´´fue susurrado por Tenten mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su alrededor para ver si había gente normal con la que hablar e Hinata deseó con todas sus fuerzas que este no la hubiera oído.

Por la sonrisa que no dejaba de lucir en su cara,parecía que no.

Pero,se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído,con lo que ella no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera al sentirlo:

-Ve al salón. He dejado allí una sorpresa para ti-. Y se alejó de su oreja,pero,le mantuvo la mirada muy cerca de su cara,sin que una ligera sonrisa desapareciera del todo de su cara e Hinata comenzara a sentir una ligera esperanza sobre lo que seria.

Sin más ni más,trotó hasta el salón de la casa y observó atentamente la habitación que aparecía ante sí, reparando en la figura de un joven que se encontraba en la pared de enfrente,apoyado despreocupadamente,luciendo unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta y oscura. No parecía sentirse a gusto con la gente que había a su alrededor,pero, ella no reparó mucho en ello,ya que se lanzó hacia él como si le fuera la vida en ello,sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó esta cuando por fin se colgó de su cuello,aun sin dejar de llorar mientras el joven de cabello oscuro bajaba la vista hacia su amiga de la infancia y le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida que,no se sabía por qué(ya que él no lo hacia con esa intención)las chicas caían a sus pies.

-No has cambiado nada, Hint-le dijo este mientras le removía cariñosamente el cabello,sin que ella pudiera aun soltarse de él y sin dejar de llorar.

-¡Hace tanto que no te veía!-le dijo esta mientras movía su rostro inconscientemente por el pecho de él,intentando ocultar las lágrimas y dejándolas en la camiseta.

-Tampoco es para tanto,mujer. Pero,yo también te he he echado de menos.

-¡¿De verás?-preguntó esta alzando la cabeza de golpe,sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes,con lo que ha Sasuke no pudo evitar recordarle a un perro cuando ve que su dueño volvía a casa y sonrió a más no poder.

-Claro que sí,enana. Pero,veo que no has cambiado nada.

-Ni tú tampoco. ¡No me llames enana!. Casi mido los mismo que Naruto y tú.

Ambos se echaron a reír bajo la atenta mirada de este,que no podía reunirse en ese momento con sus amigos,ya que Sakura decía que quería presentarles a unas amigas suyas que tenían muchas ganas de conocerlo. Además,sin saber muy bien de donde,por la casa había comenzado a circular alcohol y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Sus padres se habían ido de escapada romántica y no volverían hasta el domingo por la tarde,con lo que tendría tiempo de limpiar de sobra,pero,si se armaba mucho escándalo y demás,los vecinos llamarían a la policía y él se llevaría algo peor que una regañina de sus padres.

Suspirando,solo pudo pensar en lo feliz que se sentía por que sus dos amigos estuvieran de nuevo reunidos mientras se acercaba a su novia para cumplir sus demandas.

…...

Un buen rato después, Tenten también se había unido a la conversación de Sasuke e Hinata,ya que no había otras personas que conociera y con las que pudiera hablar sin sentir que había sufrido cierto retraso mental.

-¿Y tu primo Neji sigue trabajando para heredar la compañía?.

-Así es. Se esfuerza mucho cada día. Algo con lo que estoy aliviada. Y también mi padre. A ambos nos hubiera dado algo si yo tuviera que haberme hecho cargo. Pero,¿que le voy a contar al señorito que estudia para policía como costumbre familiar?

-Yo no tengo la culpa que mi familia este en el mundo de la ley y el orden si a mi me gusta. Pero, Neji siempre me pareció un poco idiota como para hacerse cargo de algo tan importante como una compañía.

-Yo no creo eso-murmuró Tenten,que miraba para otro lado para evitar sonrojarse ante alguien.-Yo creo que hace falta mucha fuerza de voluntad y talento para hacer lo que él hace.

Sasuke se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos,pero Hinata no pudo contenerse una risita.

-Y esas son las palabras de una mujer enamorada-sentenció,con lo que Tenten carraspeo e intentó llevar lo mejor posible el rubor que le sobrevino.

-Yo me sé de otra que le pasa otro tanto de los mismo-dijo Sasuke,aun apoyado en la pared con aire despreocupado.

La cabeza de esta no tardó ni medio segundo en volverse hacia él.

-¿Qué intentas insinuar con eso?-le preguntó Hinata,intentando controlar el nerviosismo que la había comenzado a controlar cuando lo había oído hablar.

-No te hagas que no sabes. Naruto es otro idiota igual o mayor que Neji,pero,siempre lo has protegido de todo el mundo,pasara lo que pasara. Si no es eso amor,no sé como debería llamarlo.

Hinata se sonrojó mientras Tenten reía y murmuraba un``donde las dan,las toman´´.

-Sin embargo,sigo esperando el día en el que acabéis juntos-les dijo este.

-Yo espero lo mismo-dijo Tenten,sin dejar de sonreír.

…...

Unas horas después, Sakura ya había presentado a Naruto a todo el mundo,aunque,por supuesto, no esperaba que este se aprendiera los nombres de todos y cada una de las personas que le había presentado a lo largo de la tarde-noche.

-¿Por donde anda tu Romeo,Julieta? -le preguntó Ino cuando se percató de la falta de la presencia de este al costado de Sakura.

-Supongo que habrá ido a traerme algo. Hace poco le he comentado que tenía algo de sed, así que supongo que ha ido a eso. Es un novio tan atento-comentó con las chicas que en ese momento estaban hablando con ella,haciendo que estas soltaran exclamaciones como``¡Qué envidia!´´o`` ¡Para mi lo quisiera!´´,haciendo que el orgullo de ella creciera hasta un punto que creyó que tendría que darle un premio a Naruto por ser tan buen chico.

-Pues...creo que te equivocas,amiga-le dijo esta mientras le señalaba a Naruto junto a Hinata, Tenten y un chico que no conocían de nada,pero,que para Ino no pasó para nada desaparecido y la hizo ponerse a juguetear con su pelo como una tonta.

Sakura se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver como Naruto le daba un abrazo a Hinata,ya que los dos chicos estaban hablando sobre las experiencias que habían desarrollado con las chicas en los años que llevaban sin verse y la pobre Hint se había avergonzado a más no poder. Naruto la abrazó mientras Sasuke comentaba de broma que sería mejor no comentar esos temas de adultos delante de la niña,con lo que los tres se echaron a reír e Hinata intentaba recomponerse tras el ligero abrazo mientras Tenten la intentaba a animar,pero,sin dejar de reírse.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

-Parece ser que no tienes un novio tan obediente-comentó una de las chicas que habían estado hablando con ella,con lo que las demás soltaron risillas molestas.

Con lo que los ojos de ella se entrecerraron un poco más.

¿Por qué esa chica se dejaba abrazar tan animada por su novio si sabía perfectamente que Naruto era suyo?. Tenía que aprender que las cosas de los demás no se cogían sin permiso. No soportaba a las que iban de buenas como ella y si tenía que hacer algo para que Naruto también se diera cuenta de quien era ella en realidad,lo iba a hacer.

Nadie se reía de Sakura Haruno.

Pero,la mirada que esta les dirigió no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke,que no comentó nada y disfrutó el haberse reunido con sus mejores amigos.

**Fin.**

**¿Os ha gustado este capitulo?. Como hubo mucha gente que me pidió que sacara a Sasuke (no pensaba hacerlo en un principio,aunque comenté que los tres eran amigos de la infancia), me pareció acertado sacarlo en la fiesta y hacer una pequeña reunión de amigos del alma en mitad de la ``súper-especial-fiesta´´ de Sakura para mosquearla un poco.**

**A partir de aquí,habrá algo más de conflicto,ya que Sakura anda un poco celosa respecto la reaparición de Hinata en la vida de Naruto.**

**¿Habrá razones para ello?.**

**Solo el tiempo y el resto de los capítulos lo dirá.**

**Jajjaajajjajaja.**

**Sí. Ya sé que ahora mismo estáis pensando en descuartizarme,pero,pensad que si lo hacéis, ya no os enteraréis del final,¿verdad?.**

**A parte de ello,para aquellos que me han comentado sobre el tema de mis compañeros de clase(sobre si no nos llevábamos muy bien y tal),tengo que decir,a día de hoy,que nos llevamos algo mejor y que ya estoy empezando hacer nuevos amigos,ya que hay bastante gente que le gusta el manga y el anime. Sobre todo Naruto.**

**¡Naruto une!.**

**Gracias por animarme con eso y con esta historia.**

**Espero con mucha ilusión vuestros reviews.**

**Así que...un beso.**

**Y hasta la próxima.**

**(Qué espero que sea pronto).**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos de nuevo.**

**Espero que aquellas personas que están estudiando(tengan la edad que tengan)no estén leyendo esto durante la semana,ya que los hobbies y demás se deben dejar para el fin de semana.(Parezco una madre,¿verdad?. Pero,es k yo no puedo escribir durante la semana y subirlo por que no tengo tiempo y no quiero que estáis perdiendo el tiempo a lo tonto esperando a que suba la historia,¿vale?)**

**Durante la semana,a estudiar.**

**Y con esto,os dejo con la historia.**

**P.S:Por eso es raro que me veáis subir una historia durante la semana,ya que estoy ocupada y espero que **tods** estéis estudiando mucho.¡K acabamos de empezar el curso!.**

UNA AMISTAD VENIDA A MÁS. Capi 4.

Hinata tenía la sensación de que ya no le caía nada bien a Sakura,ya que esta la miraba de malas maneras y se llevaba siempre a Naruto cuando veía que este se acercaba a Hinata y Tenten .

Tenten andaba medio en las nubes,ya que Neji salia últimamente mucho con ellas. Para ser sinceros, Hinata estaba apostando con Naruto lo que tardarían en acabar aquellos dos juntos,así que no podía contar en aquellos momentos para hablar mucho con ella.

Pero, con Sakura en la forma en la que se encontraba,el pobre(Naruto) casi debía ir a escondidas a su clase durante el cambio de clase para que ella no se enfadara. Y no podía quedar con ellas por que las tardes debía pasarlas en la casa de Sakura,ayudándola con los deberes y demás.

-Hint,lo que le pasa a esa chica se llama,simple y llanamente,celos-le dijo Sasuke cuando ella le comentó la situación por teléfono.

-¿Celos?-le preguntó esta,extrañada y sin entender muy bien.-¿De qué podría tener celos?.

Pero Sasuke solo soltó una risilla y se negó a responder.

-Ya lo descubrirás tú misma.

Hinata se quedó un momento con el teléfono en el oído,intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que su amigo le había dicho,pero,al ver que no lo entendía ni al revés ni al derecho,dejó la cosa correr por el momento.

Al día siguiente,en la preparatoria,a la pobre Matsuri se le acercó Gaara,que le pidió prestado un libro que,al ser nuevo en el lugar,no había sabido que necesitaba.

El sonrojo que le sobrevino a la pobre fue casi instantáneo y no pudo abrir la boca.

Gaara la observó,esperando a ver si ella hablaba o no y la cara seria que siempre mostraba no es que tranquilizara a la tímida Matsuri,con lo que su capacidad de hablar se vio aun más mermada.

Hinata,que como chica tímida como ella también era y comprendiendo la situación en la que la sonrojada Matsuri se encontraba,se acercó hasta ellos y preguntó para ver que era lo que ocurría.

-Solo le estaba pidiendo un libro,pero,no contesta.¿Puedes hablar?-le preguntó Gaara a esta acercándose inconscientemente a su rostro,con lo que Matsuri se sonrojó aun más y casi se cayó al suelo de espaldas cuando intentó retroceder.

-¡Yo te prestó el libro!-exclamó Hinata al ver el movimiento tan avergonzado de la chica.-Acompañame,anda,que tengo el libro en mi clase.

-De acuerdo,pero...¿ella estará bien?. Tiene la cara roja. Tiene que tener fiebre.

-¡Se encuentra perfectamente!-volvió a exclamar ella mientras lo alejaba de Matsuri,que parecía recuperarse conforme Gaara se iba alejando de ella.-Solo es que...no se encontraba muy bien hoy, pero,no es nada de lo que preocuparse.

Lo que Hinata no vio mientras arrastraba,empujando por la espalda, a Gaara mientras observaba a Matsuri por el rabillo del ojo para confirmar que era eso lo que ella quería ,fue que Sakura no había perdido detalle de la escena.

…...

Sakura estaba observando el color rosa pálido con el que se había pintado las uñas con el entrecejo fruncido,sentada con las piernas estiradas sobre la cama de su habitación,con Ino sentada en el suelo, soplando la suya mientras la contemplaba.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-le preguntó cuando vio que su amiga no hablaba ni por activa ni por pasiva.

-Esa estúpida Hinata Hyuuga no deja de meterse en mi camino-le contestó,clavando una mirada llena de odio a la nada.-Pero,no voy a dejar que esa mosquita muerte me robé a mi Naru.

-¿Qué es en lo que estabas pensando para conseguirlo?-le volvió a preguntar Ino,acercándose a la cama de su amiga,algo más emocionada,y se apoyaba en el borde para escuchar mejor y no perderse detalle. Le encantaba todo lo que significara problemas. Cuando ella no se veía envuelta en el escándalo,claro.

-Estaba pensando en algo para destruir ese alo de inocencia que parece que siempre la envuelve. Eso es lo que engaña a Naru. Piensa que aun es la chica dulce y buena que era cuando eran pequeños y por eso le gusta estar con ella. Pero,la muy asquerosa solo se aprovecha de eso para mantenerlo atado a ella. Si destruimos su fachada,no le quedará nada.

Ino se observó las uñas,las suyas pintadas de un púrpura brillante para que combinara con los colores que siempre solía llevar,mientras pensaba cual seria la mejor vía para conseguir ese objetivo,pero,ella no era el cerebro de su grupo.

Sakura sabía eso y suspiró,renunciando a la idea de que se le ocurriera algo inteligente que podría utilizar.

-Mira...no tendremos que pensar mucho para ello. Hoy en la escuela,he visto algo que podríamos utilizar. Nuestra inocente Hinata a cogido a ese horrible chico nuevo que se llama Gaara y se lo ha llevado a la clase,donde no había nadie.

-Pero...la gente no se va a creer que esos dos han hecho algo. Ella es más inocente que un corderito y él da tanto miedo que no sé como Naruto y los idiotas de sus amigos se atreven a hablar con él.

Sakura se acercó al borde de la cama,inclinándose hacia Ino y le dio un golpecito a esta con un dedo perfectamente decorado en la punta de la nariz.

-En ese punto,entras tú,bonita. Eres una experta en crear rumores falsos. Así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacer que el rumor empiece a circular hablando con las personas adecuadas.

-Todo lo que digamos será mentira y la gente,aunque descubran la verdad,seguirán pensando mal de ella aunque no ó mirando a Sakura,que ya había empezado a lucir una sonrisa verdaderamente siniestra para una chica de su edad.-Me gusta.

…...

Oh,my God.

Eso era lo que pensaba Tenten mientras caminaba de camino a su casa con Neji a su lado.

Hinata le había dicho a su primo,con una ligera sonrisilla que ninguno de los dos entendió muy bien,que ella debía quedarse en la biblioteca de la escuela hasta tarde y que Neji podía acompañar a Tenten a casa,ya que ella había quedado con Sasuke allí y no necesitaba que él la acompañara en ese día.

Tenten se había puesto colorada con eso,pensando que,claramente,este se negaría en rotundo a ir con ella hasta su casa y que él se iría a casa para seguir con sus estudios sobre la empresa familiar, por eso se sorprendió sobremanera cuando este asintió y dijo que no había ningún problema y la guiaba ya hacia el camino a su casa mientras ella respiraba trabajosamente.

Y ahí se encontraban ahora,pasando por un parque lleno de árboles que ya habían empezado a cambiar el color de sus hojas de verde brillante a tonos marrones,rojos y amarillos,dando un aire nostálgico,pero,puro y romántico al lugar.

-No sabía que estaba este parque aquí-comentó Neji,con aire ausente.

Algo que no le dio mucha confianza a Tenten como para iniciar una conversación.

-Pues...este parque es muy conocido. Dicen que las parejas que se declaren sus sentimientos en él duraran toda la vida-le contó,mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Que estupidez-comentó este,con lo que el intento de sonrisa de ella se borró al instante y comenzó a andar de nuevo para llegar al final de la calle.

Pero,no pudo avanzar mucho,ya que una mano la detuvo,cogiéndola por la muñeca y haciendo que esta se diera la vuelta,con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Qué...qué ….qué estas...haciendo?-tartamudeó esta,aun sin poder pensar ni moverse con normalidad.

-Podríamos pasar por este parque. Por aquí acortaremos camino,¿no?.

Tenten se habría sentido desilusionada ante eso,sino fuera por que Neji no soltó en ningún momento su mano y la condujo hacia el interior del lugar,mientras la cara de ella se volvía aun más roja.

Caminaron en silencio,cogidos de las manos, Neji un paso delante de ella mientras esta observaba el suelo sin saber bien que decir.

Pero,cuando llegaron al centro del lugar,donde una gran fuente de piedra soltaba un arco de agua de vez en cuando, Neji se detuvo y se volvió hacia Tenten,mostrandole una cara tan avergonzada como la suya propia,incluso con un ligero rubor cubriendo las mejillas del oji-perla,con lo que esta abrió los ojos como platos mientras comenzaba a sentir como un millar de mariposas estallaban y revoloteaban en su estómago.

-A mi no se me da bien esto-confesó.-Pero...-carraspeo para aclarase la voz y recompuso una cara seria,pero sin llegar a ser terrorífica.-Tenten,no puedo negar que sentí algo por tí desde el momento en el que te vi,así que...quería saber si me concederías una cita para que tú...pudieras llegar a sentir algo por mi.

La idea de que Neji pensara que ella no sentí lo mismo la aterró.

-¡Yo...yo!-intentó confesarse ella mientras se agarraba a la manga de él,pero,estaba tan emocionada que no le salían las palabras.

Aunque,no le hizo falta hablar.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos al ver esto,entendiendo lo que ella le estaba queriendo decir, y mostró una bella sonría torcida mientras posaba una mano sobre su mejilla,acariciándola levemente.

-¿Puedo besarte?.

Tenten lo miró fijamente,aun más sorprendida,pero acabó asintiendo.

Con la sonrisa en la cara,se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus labios se fundieron suavemente, al principio,solo acariciando los labios y captando la forma,el sabor y textura,pero,poco a poco, conforme sintió que Tenten respondía a su beso,lo fue profundizando hasta que ambos no pudieron alargar más el beso y tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

Neji fue el primero en recuperarse y observó como Tenten abría lentamente los ojos,con los labios hinchados por el beso,las mejillas sonrojadas levemente y un aura de felicidad que parecía rodearla.

Neji no pudo más y la pegó a su cuerpo,atenazándola contra su pecho y aprisionándola en su abrazo, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Dios. Me tienes a tus pies-le murmuró.

Haciendo que ella volviera a sonrojarse,pero,sonrió levemente y se agarró a su camisa y enterrando la cara en el pecho de él mientras no podía evitar pensar:

``¿Seguro que eres tú el que esta a los pies?´´.

**Fin.**

**¿Qué?.¿Os ha gustado?. Sé que en este capitulo he hablado poco de Hinata, Naruto y Sakura, pero,es k para hacer el conflicto central y resolverlo no llevará mucho y quiero dejar a las demás parejas bien definidas y bien paradas si puede ser.**

**Si os ha gustado,no tenéis más que dejar un review,ya que os lo agradecería mucho. Si hay algo que no os ha gustado o tal,tambien me lo podéis decir en un review. Estoy aquí para aprender y espero que me ayudéis.**

**Sin más,me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Tengo que escribir el capitulo 5,que subiré el próximo Viernes,así que,hasta entonces.**

**Que os vaya muy bien.**

**Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos. Ya traigo el capitulo 5,así que no os doy la brasa. Ya quedan pocos.**

**Paciencia!.**

**espero que en esta semana os haya ido bien y la hayáis pasado genial.**

**Si no es así,seguro que os pasara algo bueno en la siguiente.**

**Besos y os dejo con el capi,impacientes.**

UNA AMISTAD VENIDA A MÁS.CAPI 5.

Hinata estaba flipando(no podía creérselo) con lo que estaba pasando por el instituto.

No sabía de donde,pero,,habia comenzado a correr el estupido rumor de que ella y Gaara habían pasado unos``momentos felices´´en una de las clases durante uno de los descansos.

Y lo que peor le sentaba era que Naruto tenía que haber escuchado ese rumor.

Neji casi se había lanzado sobre el primer chico del que habían escuchado aquello,pero Tenten había conseguido pararlo de algún modo. No entraremos del tiempo que se tuvieron que esperar a que este se tranquilizara y pudieran entrar en clase sin riesgo a que este matara a alguien.

-A sido Sakura-sentenció Tenten al volver de dar una vuelta por el instituto para asegurarse como de lejos había llegado aquel estupido rumor.

-¿Y como sabes eso?-le dijo Hinata, que no se atrevía ni a salir de la clase debido a las miradas de reproches y a las acusaciones por la espalda.

Era de todos sabido que Matsuri estaba locamente enamorada de Gaara.

Así que ella había permanecido allí,esperándola.

-¿Quien más si no?. No tienes más enemigos y nadie tiene más motivos que ella. Y lo peor es que mucha gente se esta creyendo ese rumor.

Matsuri no sabía que pensar de todo aquello y no podía mirarla a la cara,así que mantenía las distancias. Y Temari se mantenía a su lado como buena amiga y primera defensora de la buena pareja que harían Matsuri y su hermano. No estaba molesta con Hinata por que sabía que ella no seria capaz de eso,pero,tenia que apoyar a su otra amiga y no dejarla sola.

Gaara no se había pronunciado al respecto. Era un chico callado incluso en las peores situaciones.

-Pero,tú no has hecho nada con Hinata,¿verdad?-le preguntó Naruto,que no sabía por que,pero,tenia un extraño nudo en el estómago desde que había escuchado el rumor.

Este solo lo había mirado y había negado con la cabeza.

-Si ya decía yo-exclamó Kiba con esa sonrisa perruna que lucia siempre cuando intentaba darse de listo.-Estaba más que claro que este chico bebe los vientos por Matsuri.

Todos los demás asintieron e hicieron uno u otro comentario al respecto mientras Naruto se sentía más aliviado sin saber bien por qué.

Al fin y al cabo, Hinata podía salir con quien le viniera en gana,¿no?.

…...

-¡Será zorra!-exclamó Sasuke cuando Hinata le comento su situación por teléfono.

-¿Cómo sabes que Sakura es la que esta detrás de todo esto?-preguntó esta,que ya se encontraba algo cansada de toda aquella situación.

-¡¿Quien va a ser si no?. No hace falta ser un genio para ver que le caes mal a esa chica. Hinata,dile todo eso a Naruto o lo haré yo.

-¡No puedes hablarle mal de Sakura a Naruto!. La tiene en un pedestal.

-¡Pues ya va siendo hora que la baje de una maldita vez!. Ese chico llega a ser tonto de lo bueno que es. Así que hazlo tú o lo hago yo.

-No quiero que os peléis por mi culpa-empezó a decir esta mientras sollozaba.

-Vamos...tampoco es para tanto,pero,por una vez,estoy de acuerdo con tu primo Neji. Como sigan diciendo cosas sobre tí,voy a ir allí y se van a enterar. Nadie molesta a nuestra Hint,excepto Naruto y yo.

Ante eso Hinata no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisilla mientras se le escapan unas lágrimas de angustia,que corrieron rápidamente por sus mejillas.

-Eso lo tendré presente-le comentó. Con lo que los dos rompieron a reír,pero, Sasuke no estaba por la labor de dejar el tema.

-En serio te lo digo. Aclara todo este asunto antes de que pase a algo aun peor. Y has podido parar a Neji ahora,pero,no podréis hacer eso siempre.

Y lo único que pudo hacer Hinata fue pensar que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

…...

Matsuri se encontraba sentada en los columpios de el parque infantil cercano a su casa, balanceándose de vez en cuando mientras su mente estaba perdida en los acontecimientos que habían desbordado en esos días el instituto.

Sabía que su amiga nunca le haría eso que todo el mundo la acusaba.

No la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo(solo desde que habían comenzado el curso),pero,eso se notaba en la chica. Sin embargo,cuando la miraba,no podía evitar pensar en los rumores y el pecho se le encogía de dolor.

Amaba a Gaara.

Ahora si que no tenía ninguna duda.

Pero,tampoco tenía ningún derecho sobre él,así que solo podía sufrir en silencio.

O,al menos,eso pensaba ella,hasta que una sombra tapó el sol de el atardecer que ya caía sobre el lugar.

Al alzar la vista,la figura de un joven con el cabello más rojo que el mismo infierno le quito la voz a la pobre Matsuri,que incluso dejó de balancearse lo poco que ya hacia.

-¿Qué...qué estas haciendo aquí?-se atrevió a preguntar.

Estaba demasiado desanimada y confusa para recordar su timidez.

-Estas deprimida-sentenció este.

No preguntas,cero vacilación,confianza en sí mismo al 100 por 100.

Nada parecido a lo que Matsuri se consideraba. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto.

-¿Se me ve tan mal?-intentó desviar esta el tema,pero,él no tenía un pelo de tonto y no se dejó engañar ni un segundo.

-¿Se puede saber por que estas así?. Es realmente molesto.

El tono que empleó no es que fuera muy amable.

Matsuri cerró los puños alrededor de las cadenas del columpio.

-¿Y a ti que te importa como me encuentro?.

-No tengo nada con Hinata. Solo me dejó un libro por que tú no me dirigiste ni una solo palabra. Así que borra esa horrible expresión de tu cara. Prefiero verte sonreír.

Esta alzó la cabeza de golpe al oír las ultimas palabras de este,pero, Gaara había vuelto la cabeza hacia otra parte.

-¿Qué...qué dijiste?-le pregunto esta,deseando que dijera esas palabras y oírlas salir de él.

Pero, Gaara solo la miro algo molesto,dio los pocos pasos que los separaban,se inclinó sobre ella antes de que Matsuri pudiera abrir los ojos por la sorpresa,y acabó besándola,con lo que ella no supo que más hacer que quedarse allí quieta,disfrutando de la situación y de los cálidos,inexpertos,pero,a la vez tiernos,labios de Gaara.

Era el primer beso de ambos y eso era algo que se notaba.

-¿Eso aclara tus dudas?-le pregunto este cuando se separaron segundos después antes de que la vergüenza por lo que había hecho lo dejara sin habla y se pusiera rojo.

Pero, Matsuri ya se había hecho cargo de eso.

Su cara era del color de las rosas rojas recién abiertas y tenía los labios entreabiertos intentando recuperar el aire que este le había quitado.

-Pero...-intentó aclarar sus dudas ella.

Pero, Gaara no estaba dispuesto a oír tonterías ahora que se había atrevido a dar aquel paso,así que se inclinó sobre ella y volvio a besarla,tomándose la molestia de alargar el beso en esa segunda ocasión,degustando los labios del otro e intentando averiguar todo del otro sin separarse.

-Deja de sacar peros-le dijo este cuando volvieron a separarse momentos después,sin alejarse mucho de ella y sosteniéndola por la nuca por si se presentaba la ocasión de besarla de nuevo.-¿No te ha quedado suficientemente claro lo que quería decir?-le dijo totalmente serio y mirándola a los ojos.

Esta asintió y bajo la vista hasta al cuello de la camisa de él,ya que Gaara tenía una mirada realmente intimidatoria.

-¿Así que ya no vas a estar más deprimida?-le preguntó.

Matsuri negó con la cabeza,aun sin mirarle.

-¿Vas a volver a sonreír de esa manera que me vuelve loco?.

Matsuri lo miró a los ojos de golpe,sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

Gaara no pudo evitar más las ganas y la volvió a besar.

Los labios de Matsuri eran demasiado provocadores.

…...

Sakura estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

El rumor sobre Hinata se había corrido más rápido y más lejos de lo que ella nunca habia podido llegar a pensar,pero,los hilos de Ino eran realmente largos. Ese era uno de los pocos motivos por los que era amiga de ella.

Eso y que le encantaba como esta le hacia la pelota.

-Estoy realmente sorprendida. Eres un monstruo, Ino-le dijo a esta por el teléfono en su habitación.

Se encontraba tirada cómodamente en la cama,esperando a que Naruto fuera a verla. Y mataba el tiempo hablando con esta y pensando que más podía hacer contra la que consideraba su mortal enemiga.

El rumor había ido bien,pero,a ella eso no le parecía suficiente.

Quería ver a Hinata aun mas marginada. Quería que todos la evitaran y que ni sus propias amigas se atrevieran a acercarse a ella por lo que podrían decir.

-No a sido para tanto. A decir verdad,han sido los demás los que han trabajado más. Yo solo hable con un par de personas sobre lo que me dijiste que dijera.

Sakura se encontraba con el manos libres activado,ya que se encontraba pintándose las uñas de nuevo,pero,esta vez,eran las uñas de los pies.

-La culpa fue de la idiota de Hinata. Ella fue la que me dio la idea cuando la vi que se llevaba a Gaara a clase para darle un libro.¿Es que no imagina la clase de imagen que puede dar haciendo eso?. Es una chica realmente estúpida.

-Realmente la odias, Saku.

-Por supuesta. Esa zorra no me va a quitar a Naru. No sabes lo bien que me va con los profesores por el sensei Minato,que les habla bien de mi gracias a su hijo. Y mis padres me dejan haces todo lo que me viene en gana desde que salgo con él por que piensan que es un buen chico y no me puede pervertir de ninguna manera. Jajajjaja. Casi me da algo cuando los oí hablar sobre eso.

-¿Tanta confianza tienen en él?-le preguntó Ino con voz insegura,haciendo,seguramente, lo mismo que Sakura,pero,con otro color y en su propia cama.

-Conocen la fama de Minato y piensan que no he podido buscarme un novio mejor. Pero,ellos no lo tienen que aguantar. Por cierto...ya tiene que faltar poco para que venga,así que será mejor que cuelgue. Nos vemos mañana en la puerta del instituto,¿vale?.

-De acuerdo. Descansa,amiga. Y deja ya a esa niñata. Ya le hemos metido la caña que se merece.

-Chao-le dijo únicamente esta antes de colgar y seguir dedicándose a sus uñas.

…...

Lo que no sabía la despistada de Sakura era que Naruto había oído su conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación,la cual esta no había cerrado por que no había sentido la necesidad de ello.

Este se encontraba paralizado mirando la puerta blanca con el cartelito a color con el nombre de Sakura y flores y fotos decorándola.

¿Había oído bien o eso había sido una mala pasada de sus oídos?.

**Fin.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?.¿Os gusto?.¿No?.**

**Solo tenéis que decirlo en un review.**

**Creo que el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo. Y si no es así,será el penúltimo. Ya no ay muchos más que contar de esto,¿no os parece?.**

**Así que tened un poco de paciencia hasta el siguiente Viernes,¿vale?. Que la semana solo son 7 días y si os divertís,se os pasará rápido.**

**Saludos y hasta otra.**

**Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos de nuevo.**

**Perdonad si no he subido el capitulo a tiempo,por k ahora mismo lo estoy escribiendo y no sé lo que tardaré. Es que tengo laringitis o algo así y no me encuentro muy bien. Pero,me sentiría peor si no subo el capitulo a tiempo,así que,aki lo tenéis.**

**Por cierto,este es el ultimo capitulo. Meto muchas cosas aquí,pero,no tenía más material ni ideas para hacer otro capitulo. No lo veía necesario en absoluto.**

**Espero que os guste.**

UNA AMISTAD VENIDA A MÁS.CAPI 6.

Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura,esperando a que su mente asimilara lo que había oído,totalmente descolocado.

No podía ser. No podía haber oído bien.

Aquella a la que quería tanto,aquella por la que hacia casi cualquier cosa,era la que había hecho circular aquel horrible rumor sobre su mejor amiga Hinata.

Se llevo una mano al pecho,ya que al pensar en Hinata,sin saber muy bien por que,le había dado un pinchazo en el corazón. Y no solo por haber descubierto aquello de Sakura.

Pero,estaba tan descolocado con todo aquello que,de momento,no le dedico más de medio segundo a pensar por que le había pasado aquello.

Sin esperar un minuto más y sin llamar a la puerta,entró a la habitación de Sakura,la cual pegó un pequeño salto en la cama,ya que la entrada de Naruto había sido como la acometida de un pequeño vendaval.

-¡Naruto!.¿Por qué has entrado así en mi habitación?.¿Qué hubiera pasado si llego a estar desnuda?.

-¿Has sido tú?.¿Tú has sido la que ha ido diciendo esas cosas de Hinata?.¡¿Has sido tú, Sakura?- le gritó este,dando unos rápidos pasos hasta colocarse al borde de la cama mientras observaba que los ojos de esta se abrían desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-Tú...estabas ahí...-murmuró esta,demasiado sorprendida como para intentar mentir.

-¡Sí!.¡Estaba ahí!.¡Y lo he oído todo!.¡Y quiero una buena explicación sobre ello, Sakura!.¡Pero, la quiero ahora mismo!.

Sakura se levantó tímidamente de la cama y se acercó a Naruto muy despacio,intentando lucir su mejor sonrisa de``yo no he roto un plato´´,pero,él estaba demasiado enfadado como para caer en eso y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio la intención de Sakura de colgarse de su cuello,que hacia siempre que quería camelarlo y tontear un poco con él.

-Mira, Naru. No era nada malo. Solo le estábamos gastando una broma.¿Cómo íbamos a saber que la gente se iba a creer que ella y Gaara podían tener algo?. Nos ha sorprendido tanto como a tí.

-¡Deja de mentirme!.¡Sé perfectamente que has sido tú la que has echo circular ese rumor a posta,para hacerle daño!.¡¿Cómo has podido?.

-No me grites-le dijo Sakura,que apretó los puños disimuladamente para que este no se diera cuenta que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No me vengas con esas!.

-¡Te he dicho que no me grites!.¡¿Por qué te pones así por esa estúpida chica?.¡Eramos muy felices antes de que ella llegó!.

Naruto dio unos tres pasos muy despacio hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Sakura,que permaneció inmóvil y tensa,a la espera de ver que era lo que haría él.

-Podríamos haber seguido siendo felices si tú no hubieras mostrado tu verdadera cara.

-¿Qué...qué quieres decir con eso?-le preguntó esta,que no podía pensar con claridad por los nervios.

-Hemos terminado, Sakura.

Cuando las palabras de Naruto se hicieron notar,los ojos de esta se abrieron desmesuradamente.

…...

Hinata iba al instituto acompañada,como cada mañana,por Tenten.

En el instituto se habían detenidos los rumores de ella con Gaara en el mismo momento en el que este había llegado al instituto cogido de la mano por una sonrojada Matsuri.

No hacia falta ser un genio para ver que había ocurrido algo entre ellos.

Así que a Hinata la habían dejado algo tranquila.

Ahora,el rumor que corría era que Naruto había cortado con Sakura. No que había roto ella,si no Naruto.

Eso ya era algo fuera de lo normal,con lo enganchado que se le había visto con ella desde el principio.

-Y encima he oído que Shikamaru y Temari están saliendo juntos-le comentó Tenten a Hinata mientras entraban en clase.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Hinata,sorprendida,pero,feliz por su amiga.

-Por que Temari se harto que Shikamaru no se lanzara. Lo cogió al salir de clase y se le declaró delante de todo el mundo. Incluso lo beso. Fue increíble. Pero,esa chica siempre a sido muy echada para alante.

Y de eso seguían hablando cuando Naruto les salió al paso,deteniéndolas.

-Perdonad,chicas,pero,necesito hablar un momento contigo,Hinata.

Tenten y ella se miraron por un segundo,pero,esta primera dijo que se adelantaba y que ya la vería en clase.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Naruto?-le preguntó esta una vez que ya quedaron a solas.

-Fue Sakura la que hizo correr ese rumor sobre tí.

Esta abrió los ojos como platos por un segundo,pero,no le pillo tan de sorpresa. Tenten y Sasuke ya se lo habían comentado con anterioridad,a pesar de que ella nunca había querido creerlo. Y ahora Naruto solo confirmaba eso.

-Bien.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Y él estaba esperando a que dijera algo.

-¿Eso es todo?. ¿No te vas a enfadar con ella?.

-¿Por qué debería?. No le caía bien e hizo eso,pero,yo no puedo odiarla. Ya lo sabes. Simplemente, no le hablaré nunca más. Tengo que irme a clase,pero,hablamos luego,¿vale?-le dijo,ya comenzado a alejarse con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Pero, Naruto cogió su bufanda y,lanzándosela a Hinata,la cogió por el cuello y suavemente,la pegó a su cuerpo,dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella,que se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa.

Naruto no sabía por que,pero,desde hacia más tiempo del que podía recordar,le era tremendamente cómodo estar con Hinata. Pero,ahora era más que eso. Ese sentimiento había crecido aun más y ahora no podía dejarla ir.

Solo había sentido algo parecido,aunque solo efímeramente,cuando había posado sus ojos sobre Sakura,la cual ahora esta intentaba mover el rumor de que ella era la que había cortado con él,pero, a este le daba igual lo que esta hiciera mientras dejara a Hinata en paz.

-Por favor,dejame quedarme así un rato.

Hinata así lo hizo,pero,solo por que pensó que Naruto no había superado su ruptura con Sakura,pero, Tenten, que por nada del mundo se iba a perder aquello,estaba detrás de una pared,grabando todo aquello para enviárselo a Neji y Sasuke para convencerlos de que aquellos dos debían acabar juntos.

Matsuri y Temari,viéndola allí escondida,se acercaron también para ver que era lo que ocurría. Cuando vieron a Naruto apoyado en Hinata,no pudieron evitar lucir unas sonrisitas cómplices.

-Hinata,no podía dejar que te hicieran daño-le murmuró este,aun apoyado en su hombro.

-¿Por...por qué?-le preguntó esta,tímidamente.

-Has estado conmigo siempre,desde que tengo uso de razón.¿Cómo lo iba a permitir?.

Hinata,que esperaba otra cosa,se sintió algo decepcionada.

-Y no podía permitir que Sakura le hiciera eso a la chica a la que amo.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando comenzó a asimilar esa palabras. Naruto,que había dicho aquellas palabras casi sin pensar,se sorprendió él mismo,pero,no las retiró,por que sabía que lo que había dicho casi sin pensar eran sus auténticos sentimientos.

Ella intentó moverse para girarse y mirarle a la cara,pero Naruto le impidió moverse.

-Sé que a lo mejor esto te hace sentir incómoda,pero,ahora que todo esto lo tenía claro,necesitaba decírtelo.

-Yo no quiero huir-le murmuró ella a su vez.-Sólo quiero mirarte para comprobar que lo que me estas diciendo es cierto o si simplemente estoy soñando.

Naruto,que estaba esperando todo,pero,nunca este tipo de contestación,abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza mientras soltaba la bufanda y dejaba que Hinata pudiera girarse hacia él,donde ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos,aunque Hinata,como no,estaba sonrojada a más no poder,pero, sin poder ocultar una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Este cogió su sonrojado rostro entre las manos con delicadeza y,sin poder contenerse más,besó a Hinata delante de todo el colegio,que quedaron anonadados ante esto.

Sakura,que también pasaba por allí con Ino,se quedó helada en el sitio y no pudo moverse ni mirar a otra dirección.

Sus esperanzas de engatusar a Naruto de nuevo de alguna forma había quedado descartado ante esto.

Tenten se llevo una mano a la boca sonriente mientras seguía grabando,ahora para que Hinata pudiera ver que todo aquello había sido real y para que Sasuke pudiera respirar tranquilo por aquellos dos de una vez. Obviamente,aquello no se lo iba a enseñar a Neji,que seria capaz de matar al chico por hacer aquello con su prima delante de todo el instituto.

Naruto e Hinata se separaron minutos después,donde Naruto colocó su frente contra la de ella mientras se observaban a los ojos y ambos sonreían.

No sabían exactamente como,pero,tenían la impresión de que aquello era lo que tendrían que haber echo desde un principio.

Y ahora que lo sabían,no iban a ser tan tontos como para no aceptarlo,¿verdad?.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se que no hago que pase mucho tiempo y tal,pero,tampoco sentía la necesidad de ello. Me pareció que este era un final dulce y feliz que encajaba con la personalidad tímida de Hinata y que se atreviera a besarla delante de todo el instituto algo que Naruto se atrevería hacer.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han enviado review,me han elegido como autor o historias favorita y me han estado siguiendo y animando en esta historia.**

**Sin vuestro apoyo y continuos consejos y demás,esta historia no habría podido ser posible y la hubiera dejado aparcada en un rincón. Sobre todo por que no me gustan mucho las historias que son por capítulos,ya que me molesta esperar cuando quiero leer.**

**Creo que que a vosotros os he hecho lo mismo,no?.**

**Jajajjajajaj.**

**Espero vuestros mensajes de despedida y si os ha gustado la historia desde principio a fin. O si hay algo que no os ha gustado.**

**Os espero en otra de mis historias,de acuerdo?.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima.**

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7Epilogo

**Buenas a todos de nuevo!.**

**Como hubo mucha gente k me pidió k escribiera un epilogo de esta historia,decidí escribir unas lineas para hacer un final más aceptable de mi historia,así que...aki os dejo con estas frases para ver si así os quedáis más tranquila.**

UNA AMISTAD VENIDA A MÁS.EPILOGO.

Todos estaban caminando por la calle.

Y por decir todos nos referimos a Hinata,que iba cogida del brazo de Naruto. Temari iba también cogida del brazo de Shikamaru,pero esta se veía mucho menos tímida que Hinata. Y Shikamaru mucho menos divertido que Naruto. Una de sus manos estaba posada en su nuca y no dejaba de quejarse por lo bajo.

Intentó sentarse en un banco cuando dijo que ya estaba cansado de ese paseo en el que las chicas se habían empeñado,pero, Temari le dio un pescozón mientras se estaba sentado y lo levantó en un suspiro.

-¡Qué poquito romántico eres,hijo!.¡Y no puedes ser más vago!-le gritó esta.

-Y tú eres una mujer problemática-le contestó este mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida y la miraba molesto,pero,la cosa no fue a más. Se querían demasiado como para enfadarse de verdad.

Gaara y Matsuri iban al otro lado de la pareja Naruhina,cogidos de la mano. Gaara caminaba como si nada,pero, Matsuri no podía estar más roja. Era demasiado tímida y su relación con su amado estaba demasiado fresca como para que pudiera comportarse de forma natural delante de más gente,pero,obviamente,estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad.

Al observarla, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente pensando que,tal vez,en otro tiempo,ella podría haber sido igual de tímida que ella(aun más de lo que ya era),pero,teniendo como tenía a su Naru al lado,no iba a perder el tiempo.

Neji y Tenten iban detrás de las tres parejas,hablando de sus cosas. Bueno... Tenten hablaba y Neji se sonrojaba de vez en cuando. ¿De que estaría hablándole Tenten para tenerlo así?.

Habían llamado a Sasuke y a los demás para que fueran con ellos,pero, Sasuke dijo que andaba ocupado(la ocupación se llamaba Tiara y estudiaba con él en la academia para ser policía). Los demás( Chouji, Kiba y los otros)se negaron a ir con ellos. Decían que hasta que ellos no consiguieran pareja también,no salían por ahí con ellos para que solo les pusieran los dientes largos.

Sakura ya no era la popular del instituto desde que todo el mundo sabía que Naruto era el que había roto con ella,pero, Ino era la única que seguía a su lado. Todo el mundo había pensado lo contrario, pero,resulto que Ino no era tan trepa como parecía y Sakura ya no tenía esos aires que siempre llevaba.

Un alivio,la verdad.

Al menos,ahora se podía hablar con ellas sin que te dirigieran una mirada altiva. Y habían demostrado que en el fondo no eran tan malas y su amistad no era una falsa.

Pero, Hinata dejó de pensar en ello y se concentró en Naruto,que intentaba sacar un tema de conversación con Gaara,pero,iba a ser difícil,ya que este solo respondía con monosílabos y poco más.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros mientras miraba a sus amigos a su alrededor y pensaba en los que aun no estaban. Nunca hubiera supuesto que su simple amistad de niñez con Naruto acabaría así,pero, tenía que admitir que había soñado con algo así muchas veces.

Lo suyo verdaderamente era una amistad que había ido a mucho más.

**Fin.**

**Ahora si.**

**No me pidáis que escriba más epilogo,por k no tengo ni idea sobre lo que más escribir. Todas las parejas que cree están aki y he definido un final feliz a todo el mundo.**

**Espero que os guste y nos leeremos en otra ocasión,de acuerdo?.**

**Cuidaos muxo,vale?.**

**Besos.**


End file.
